ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Sinking! Twilight of the Japanese Archipelago
is the 2nd episode of Ultraman Leo. This episode aired on April 19th, 1974. Synopsis Ultraman Leo (as Gen) must find a way to stop the Gillas Monsters with a particular technique before they and Alien Magma threaten to submerge all of Japan. Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Ultraman Leo is in battle against Red Gillas and Black Gillas, the twin monsters of Alien Magma. Unfortunately for Leo, his inexperience and the might of the Gillas monsters was too much for him to fight back against. To make matters worse, The Gillas' master, Alien Magma makes an appearance too and together, the Alien and Monsters triple-teamed Leo in battle. With as much as he could do, Captain Dan used the only technique he could perform while not as Seven: The Ultra Psychokinesis. While Dan used his Psychokinesis to paralyze both Alien Magma and the Gillas Monsters, Leo took advantage of the opportunity to sever the horns on the Gillas' monsters heads, weakening them and preventing them from using their Tsunami-making powers, and from being controlled by Alien Magma. Dan's use of the technique however was only brief, and he collapsed from exhaustion, while Alien Magma and his monsters fled before Leo could do anymore damage to them. Upon finding Dan, Gen is scolded by his Captain for his reckless actions and for needing assistance to win the fight. Gen is also horrified to learn that Momoko (another friend of his from his Sports Club) is also mortally injured and in a hospital (after she and Kaoru were nearly killed by a Car that had fallen on them during Leo's fight with the monsters.) Enraged, Gen goes off to train on his own in a forest. Dan however shows up and explains to Gen that in order to beat the Gillas Brothers' Spin attack (known as the Gillas Spin,) Gen would have to counter their spinning by spinning in the opposite direction as them. Realizing what he had to do, Gen immediately began training to perform a Corkscrew Kick technique to counter the monsters' attack while MAC was left to patrol Japan to anticipate the arrival of Alien Magma for his next attack. Training for Gen however becomes difficult when his memories of Momoko and her injuries prevent him from perfecting his Corkscrew Kick. Sometime later, the Gillas Monsters returned to continue their attack in Tokyo Bay, now with fully regrown horns. MAC was ready for their attack however and they fought back with their weapons. Despite their efforts though, their weapons were not enough to stop the Gillas Monsters and their rampage only got worse as the battle continued, to Dan's concern. Luckily, Gen had finally perfected his Corkscrew Kick, and realizing that MAC was in trouble, he transformed into Ultraman Leo to fight the monsters yet again. This time, thanks to his training from earlier, Leo was able to outmaneuver the Gillas monsters with ease. The battle then became serious when Alien Magma appeared too to once again triple-team Leo. Hoping to minimize as many casualties as he can, Leo manages to lure his fight with the Aliens and Monsters out to the Sea near Tokyo Bay. The battle was long and hard on Leo from the combined might of the Alien and Monsters, but Leo managed to struggle on and after finding the opportunity, Leo jumped up and used his Corkscrew Kick on the Gillas Monsters as their were performing their Spin Attack. The momentum allowed Leo's Kick to decapitate both monsters. With his monsters now dead, Alien Magma fled the scene, having finally lost the battle. Gen then visits Momoko in the hospital, only to see that she has seemingly died of her wounds. A visibly upset and enraged Gen runs off to a beach and pleads for Momoko to not be dead. Then at that moment, Kuroshio Island, (which had been sunk by the Gillas Monsters) had risen again, and with it, Momoko survived her ordeal. Sometime later, Gen, a healing Momoko, Kaoru, and Captain Dan all visit the beach, while Dan congratulates Gen for driving off the Alien Magma, now christening him as Earth's new guardian Ultra. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *During the Gillas Brothers's fight with Ultraman Leo, many people are seen running from their fight in broad daylight, when the set in which Leo and the Gillas's are fighting on makes the scene look like it is during a Thunderstorm. *During Alien Magma's first fight with Leo, there area a few continuity errors: **When first appearing, Alien Magma does not feature a tiny battle cape on his upper body, but upon fighting Leo, his cape does appear. **When he first battles Leo, he is seen wielding his Saber and Hook in battle, but shortly into the battle, Alien Magma is seen not holding onto them and he summons them onto his hands. *When performing his Corkscrew Kick against the Gillas Monsters, two wires are clearly visible when Leo descends from the sky to perform the attack. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Leo Episodes Category:Episodes